Journey Through the Force
by Ben-Max
Summary: Story of Anakin Solo's journey through the Force into the Netherworld


Journey Through the Force Written by Ben Maxwell The story of what happens to the soul of Anakin Solo after his death. As his soul takes its journey through the Force into the Netherworld, he will be faced with a great decision that could change the galaxy as he once knew it.  
  
There is no death; there is the Force.  
  
No death.If there is no death, then what is this? I suppose it only means that there is no real end to life, because we are a part of the Force. What we are, or at least what we used to be, just becomes a part of something greater. And what is greater than the Force?  
  
Ah! What's going on? What's happening?  
  
Anakin opened his eyes as if it were for the first time. He felt like an infant as he sat up and looked at the lush, beautiful landscape that surrounded him as far as the eye could see. The grass was a perfect green. Trees were scattered here and there. He looked up and saw a high mountain with a waterfall that flowed into a gentle river.  
  
He slowly got up to his feet and his legs began to buckle, but he managed to stay standing. It feels like I haven't used my legs in years. But I only died a moment ago...I think. Or did I even die? Is this the Netherworld that Uncle Luke talked about?  
  
He walked to the river's edge and got onto his knees and looked into the water. It was a pure, clear water that was almost unnaturally clean for a river. He saw his reflection and looked just like he remembered. A young man of near seventeen years. Brown hair with brushes of dark blond and ice- blue eyes. He saw that all of his scars were gone. He put his hand to his stomach and the deep wound into his spleen was also gone. He was completely healed.  
  
As he sat there looking at his reflection, he saw another face appear in the water. He looked up and saw a middle-aged man of about fifty or sixty. He was smiling at Anakin in an odd way before he spoke. "Hello, Anakin. I've been waiting to meet you ever since you were born. Even though I'm very happy to see you, I was hoping that our meeting would have been much longer from now. It's a shame to see such a bright, powerful young Jedi cut down before he can reach the prime of his life."  
  
Anakin just stared at him and didn't know what to say. He hadn't ever met this man before, but somehow, he knew who Anakin was. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."  
  
The man just nodded and said, "Of course you wouldn't. I died many years before you were born."  
  
"Then...I really did die. And this is the Netherworld?"  
  
"Yes, it is. And I am very lucky to be here. Even now, I still feel unworthy. I have been forgiven, but I still wish that I could do something to earn it."  
  
Anakin had a very strong idea of who this man was, but he still wanted to ask. "Who are you?"  
  
The man smiled again and said, "I am the man who you were named after. I am your grandfather. Anakin Skywalker."  
  
Anakin's chest began to thump hard in his chest as he continued to stare at his grandfather. He gathered up the courage to step closer. "So this was the face behind the mask of Darth Vader."  
  
Anakin Skywalker closed his eyes and winced at the mention of that name. "Even now, hearing that name pains me. Please do not say it again."  
  
For all the pain you've caused our family and every other family in the galaxy, you deserve to have to hear it every day!  
  
"I understand your anger with me, Anakin. I don't expect forgiveness. I would just like you to understand that that is not the man I am anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry...Grandfather. Uh, I was wondering if I could ask you some things."  
  
Anakin Skywalker nodded, understanding. "You would like me to tell you about our family? About the old Jedi Order? Possibly even how and why I turned to the dark side?"  
  
Anakin Solo nodded and said, "Yes, I would. I mean, if you don't want to talk about your fall to the dark side, I understand."  
  
"No. Maybe you should know all of it. Sit down and I'll tell you about the history of the Skywalker family." 


End file.
